


Endless forms most beautiful

by Lexington_Rabdos



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: 31DiasdeBosque, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, Disabled Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other, Psychological Drama, Random & Short, Romance, Slash, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexington_Rabdos/pseuds/Lexington_Rabdos
Summary: Huir, dejando todo atrás es siempre la mejor medida de reiniciar tu vida. Entonces entras a ese Bosque del cual no sabes que esperar. Quizá ser devorado por las bestias o enamorarte de esa Ninfa de agua que te odia porque traes la palabra "Problemas" en la frente. #31DíasDeBosque.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Fic basado en el Tag #31DiasDeBosque. Los capitulos no llevan orden; al final del fic se les proporcionará el orden correcto.

Cuando Sorey decidió mandar todo al demonio –sus padres incluidos- no le quedó más remedio que llamar a su abuelo y pedirle de la forma menos bochornosa que lo recibiera en su casa. La llamada no duró más de 10 minutos ya que el tema se venía hablando desde hace meses. No, Sorey no era la clase de adolescente problemático. No, solo era algo sobre llegar tarde a casa, explorar un poco por la ciudad, entrar ilegalmente a edificios abandonados, dejar su marca y huir en medio de las sombras. Sólo de eso. ¿No era ser un chico problema, o sí? No había hierba, mucho menos cigarro. Quizá solo un poco de alcohol y una única vez que no tuvo el suficiente equilibrio como para sostener la lata de aerosol y una caía que lo llevo hasta la cárcel. ¿Qué era una multa?

Una chiquita.

Y allí estaba haciendo maleta, arrojando todo lo de valor. Incluido ese pequeño ratón de peluche que había recibido en su cumpleaños número ocho. Algunas revistas pornográficas que supuso le ayudarían –claro, a falta de novia-. Dinero, juegos, una consola para jugar horas de sana diversión mientras pasaba su arresto domiciliario en casa de su abuelo. Tendría que dejar su pequeña fortuna de latas de pintura; aunque sabía que todas acabarían en la basura en cuanto saliera por esa puerta.

No hubo despedidas, no hubo lágrimas ni gritos. Sorey salió de su casa con la frente en alto mientras su madre lo observaba por la ventana lamentando desde lo más ínfimo de su pequeño ser el haberse divorciado del padre de Sorey y casarse con un idiota.

Amaba a Sorey, pero también era un poco egoísta. Todas las madres lo eran.

La casa del abuelo era vieja. Del tipo de película de terror, ya que cada paso que daba resonaba como gemido de demonio. Clack, clack,clack. Mejor no incomodar a las almas en pena y rezarles una oración de vez en cuando. A falta de espacio habitable. Sorey se conformó con el desván que estaba medio vacío. Su única compañía eran unas antiquísimas cajas de libros y los adornos de la Navidad pasada. De la navidad del siglo pasado. Quizá con un toque hogareño y algunos dibujos el lugar sería agradable.

No descartó la idea de adoptar un perrito.

O un alma en pena. Cualquiera de las dos sonaba bien.

Sorey había huido de casa porque no soportaba al esposo de su madre. Había huido porque todo lo que hacía no era suficiente para él. Admitió –mientras pateaba su maltea- que ese complejo de inferioridad era la causante de muchos de sus problemas. Un nuevo inició siempre es bueno. Dejarlo todo y no voltear atrás.

Sorey extrañaba la hermosa época en dónde ser niño no se trataba de nada más que reír, sacarte los mocos y pintar en las paredes. A veces pensaba que una nube de maldad se había estacionado arriba de él y gustaba de hacer llover problemas y depresión. Sorey no podía reconocer a ese chico en el pequeño espejo de pared que yacía colgado de la pared de madera vieja. Buscar un poco de pureza y belleza era difícil entre tantas sombras.

Encontrarse a uno mismo siempre es lo más difícil de ser adulto.

Comió un par de galletas que su abuelo dejó en la mesita que daba directo a las escaleras del desván –su ahora habitación-. Agradeció el gesto mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un animalito y jugaba con ella haciéndolo correr por algún pastizal imaginario que no pasaba de su mano y la ventana. Era el pequeño perrito Sorey, caminando hacia ese oscuro bosque de escuela privada de niños mimados al cual había sido condenado.

—Corre, corre, pequeño perrito. Corre a lo profundo del bosque, corre, corre pequeño amiguito, mientras los Unicornios y los ciervos perecen cual bestia salvaje.

La galleta suplicó por su vida. Sorey la engullo y se la pasó de un solo bocado.


	2. Ninfa de río

Mikleo era para Sorey como esa nube que llega de pronto en el día más soleado. Te cubre, llovizna sobre de ti y se va sin dar mayor explicación. La clase de nube que te puede dar sombra es también la que es capaz de arruinar tu más hermosa toma que decides al fotografiar un cielo increíblemente azul. Todo excepto por esa nube que decidió estar allí ese día. Mikleo también solía ser como la lluvia en verano. Una jodida tormenta que arrasa hasta el más incauto. Ves venir la tormenta y decides no hacerte a un lado, tampoco buscar refugio. Porque Sorey es valiente y muy idiota.

Podríamos decir que Suicida.

Rose le habló acerca de porque el carácter de Mikleo se había agriado con los años. Y fuera de la clásica excusa de una importante lesión en la espalda, él creyó que las cosas no podían ir más allá de un posible berrinche al no poder participar en el intercolegial de natación y ser suplantado por la persona que más odiaba. Le habían quitado su puesto de capitán, había perdido la capacidad e nadar y con ello sus sueños de una beca en el extranjero. Sorey observaba desde lejos como Mikelo contemplaba con cierta nostalgia la entrada a la piscina mientras colocaba los últimos anuncios en la pequeña pizarra en la pared. Miró la puerta y apretó los labios. Ya había sido un año desde el incidente y él no se había atrevido a tocar el agua.

Sorey descubrió que Mikleo era muy orgulloso.

La vida escolar era aburrida, hasta que un muy buen chisme corre de pronto. Y no fue sino hasta el segundo receso que había escuchado que, Mikleo había sido llevado a la dirección por haber golpeado al capitán del equipo actual de natación. Rose le hizo un par de señas con las manos para que revisara su teléfono en plena clase de geometría. Y no era que los octaedros no fueran importantes -¡Oh claro que sí!- pero ver a Rose tan animada en plena clase era raro.

Extraño.

Vió el mensaje, alzó los ojos por encima de su libro y miró al frente. La maestra explicaba, estaba seguro que nadie la comprendió del todo. Bajó la vista, miró con recelo a los conejitos de su libro que habían sido arrojados de un avión, caían de paracaídas en forma de hongos entre números y pies de páginas. Malditos conejitos. Se lo pasaban mejor que él.  
Necesitaba el puto avión de los conejitos para salir de allí.

Pero en vista del éxito no obtenido robando un avión trazado con tinta azul, decidió ser idiota; Porque eso se le dada muy bien.  
Miró el termo de café que tenía Alisha a un lado de ella. Le pidió perdón de forma ceremoniosa cuando la llamó suavemente por su nombre, le sonreía.

Alisha miró con terror como su termo era tomado por Sorey. Abierto y arrojado hacia Rose.

Suerte que era de plástico y no de metal. Suerte que el café estaba casi frío. Suerte que no era su favorito –el de vaquitas se quedó en casa- Y suerte tremenda de que Rose tuviera la cabeza dura.  
Sorey salió del salón levantando las manos, tratando de pedir perdón mientras Rose no dejaba de reír como tonta. Vaya plan más imbécil; Había funcionado. Rose era rara, pero le caí bien. Alisha también aunque ella no tenía la culpa de nada. De absolutamente nada.

Estar en problemas es una interesante forma de encontrar oportunidades.

Miró a Mikleo esperando su turno como condenado a muerte. Bebía de una taza humeante titiritando bajo la toalla azul chillón, perteneciente al club de natación. Estaba tan empapado, su cabello goteaba gruesas lágrimas que caían al piso sin vergüenza alguna. Cual Ninfa de rio que fue sacrificada al Dios del Volcán.

—Mal día, ¿cierto?

Se miraron como un par de locos que tratan de esconder sus pecados. Un par de amantes luchando contra sus propios orgullos y tratan de no recordar la noche de la fiesta de Zavied en dónde se habían perdido a sí mismos.

  
Mikleo desvío la mirada.


	3. Unicornio

Sería absurdo decir que, en el momento en que cruzaron miradas fue amor a primera vista.

Porque no fue así. Sus ojos no se encontraron sino hasta un mes de que Sorey entró al instituto en el radical cambio de estudios. Viniendo de una escuela pública no podías esperar mucho. Aunque en realidad Mikleo ya no esperaba nada de nadie.

Supongamos que esperar a que algo maravilloso pasara, sería como apostar su vida a que un Unicornio cruzaría la puerta en cualquier momento. Pero no había Unicornio, solo Sorey con esa sonrisa hipócrita que lo fastidiaba cada que lo veía. Una sonrisa que solo puede ocultar algo. Lo evitó por mucho tiempo,incluso Rose le había dicho que era buen sujeto.

De eso nada.

Lo odiaba; su casillero también.

Encontrar a un sujeto que no paraba de golpear la puertilla metálica con su puño era lo último que quieres en un día pesado y largo. Lo miró con la ceja levantada y una intensa expresión de desconcierto. Lo golpeo tanto que dejo una abolladura que posiblemente nunca podría ser reparada. Se empujaron. Y no fue sino hasta que Zavied los separó que Sorey entendió que ese no era su casillero; estaba en el bloque equivocado.

Zavied se rió. Le dio una nalgada a Mikleo y le dijo que dejara de meterse en problemas incensarios. Se giró rápidamente hacia Sorey y le empujó aún más fuerte, cayó al piso de sentón y algunas personas rieron. Habló algo de no meterse con su chica y que lo estaría vigilando. Mikleo maldijo en alto y Zavied le lanzó un besito.

No más Mikleo para Sorey o Zavied aparentemente le patearía el culo.

En cuanto a Sorey. Parecía que la amenaza había sido en balde, ya que el destino se empeñaba en ponerle a Mikleo de frente de muchas maneras. Cada día más absurda. Desde el castigo por abollar el casillero hasta el día que tuvo que hacer servicio becario en la biblioteca y le vio la cara por lo menos 8 horas a la semana. No se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban.

Entendió que lo del casillero había sido un error, pero no lo suficientemente justificable para odiar al otro. ¿Oh sí?

¡¿Oh sí!?

La respuesta le cayó cuando Mikleo llevó pastelillos para conmemorar el día del aniversario del instituto. Una caja con doce piezas que repartió por algunos salones y siendo la biblioteca el último lugar, Sorey creó que el último tenía su nombre. Era obvio. Compañeros de trabajo, Mikleo no parecía mal sujeto, él tampoco. Todo perfecto.

No, obviamente no.

La dueña fue Laihla.

La psicóloga de la escuela. La mujer que sabía todo de todos. De que pie cojeaban cada uno de los estudiantes. Laihla era hermosa, pero también peligrosa. Se montó sobre el mostrador para poder tomar el panquecillo. Si no hubiera sido por la bata blanca que usaba a diario más de una decena de estudiantes hubieran vistos sus bragas del encaje. Se rio por el casi incidente y agradeció el gesto con un guiño.

Quien fuera panquecillo para estar tan cerca de ella.

El punto. Mikleo no quería a Sorey.

Sorey pensaba que Mikleo exageraba.

Zavied tuvo un panquecillo y él no.

—¿Quién quiere un panquecillo después de todo?

Obvio, Sorey (no).


	4. Duende

La llamó “La niña del parasol”

O tal vez el nombre correcto sería “Duende del demonio”. 

Sorey solía salir tarde del colegio. Siempre había algo que lo detuviera. Servicio becario, retención o castigos eternos en dirección. Supongamos que eran castigos a medias, ya que la mayor parte de su tiempo se dedicaba a dibujar en sus libros.   
Sorey no se le antojaba de la misma manera una hoja en blanco que un libro perfectamente redactado. Contó mentalmente tres meses sin haber pintado una pared (Que no fuera su nueva habitación). Eso de la abstinencia debía de ser un problema serio.

Miró a su dragón personal pasar la página con una parsimonia sobrenatural. Sus ojos azules estaban tan clavados en el libro de color verde, apostó que si desaparecía él no se daría cuenta. Ni hablar, esos pequeños conejos no tendrían su parcela de zanahorias el día de hoy. Tomó sus cosas en silencio. Tratando de no hacer algún movimiento que delatara su malvado plan de escape, giró y se puso de pie.

No contó con el excelente tino de Eizen. 

Le lanzó el plumón de color negro con tal puntería que la sien no le dejó de doler sino hasta dos horas más tarde que su castigo había acabado. Eizen era, por mucho, la persona con la que menos había simpatizado. No sabía si era su trabajo ser un tirano desalmado al no dejar a nadie ir al baño. O sólo lo hacía por diversión. Quizá sí era divertido y lo estaba menos preciando.   
Huyó del salón, así evitara cualquier comentario sobre su intento de escape y salió del colegio tan rápido que no vio la pequeñísima figura dela niña del parasol. No la logró tumbar, pero ella le devolvió el favor golpeándolo dos veces con su parasol. No se dijeron nada. Fue una pelea telepática de a ver quién cierra primero los ojos. Sorey no era bueno en eso, así que la maldad de la niña fue mayor. 

Estuvo a punto de agregar algo cuando Eizen se paró a su lado y lo miró con la misma intensidad que la niña del parasol le había quitado el alma. 

Y lo supo. 

Oh sí. 

Había que ser idiota y no adivinar que a Eizen le habían echado agua y se había reproducido rápidamente. Quizá la malevolencia en su familia era mucha y tuvieron que hacer un segundo clon para contenerla. 

Eizen le ofreció un segundo plumonazo. Pero no lo necesitaba. No ahora. Sonrió de medio lado tratando de ofrecer una disculpa –lo más sincera que pudiera aparentar- y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. La chica le regaló un último golpe; ligeramente más sutil. Y le sacó la lengua. Eizen le puso una mano en la cabeza como queriendo desaprobar (O quizá aprobar ¿por qué no?) el golpe. Los vio salir del campus y se detuvo a pensar dos seguros sobre lo importante de tener alguien que te haga segunda en todo. 

Sorey no tenía hermanos; así que no lo comprendió de manera rigurosa. 

Se dispuso ir a casa, pero pisó algo. Lo tomó agachándose un poco y observó que era un muñeco. Uno feo. De esos que estaban de moda. Era naranja con los ojos negros y las chapitas rosadas. Tenía un sombrerito y lo miraba con odio.   
Como la niña del parasol. 

—También te odio— dijo Sorey y se lo echó a la bolsa de la chamarra. 

Quizá en un próximo encuentro podría usar el muñeco contra el dragón. 

Con una resortera y un poco de fe.


	5. Pequeñas ciudades

Conoció a Rose cuando la vio intentar subir un árbol.

Un árbol el cual no era humanamente posible subir con una sola mano.

Iba a seguir de largo hasta dónde su siguiente sentencia le dictaba, pero no pudo. La miró al menos un minuto, cada vez intentando con más ganas subir al árbol. De las maneras más raras. Se preguntó por un momento sí había un gatito arriba y por eso lo hacía con tanto entusiasmo.

Decidió que hoy sería un mal día. Iba a ayudar a alguien. Regularmente cuando lo hacía, cosas malas le pasaban; todo para el balance del universo. Avanzó por el caminito de tierra y una serie de letreros le llamó la atención. Ignoró a Rose y se plantó frente al árbol que rezaba en varios carteles unos encimados sobre otros; De diferentes tamaños y colores.

"ÉSTE ÁRBOL SE TALARA LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE VACACIONES DE PRIMAVERA"

"Por favor: Firma la petición para salvarme"

"#SAVEMAOTELUS", "#SalvaElÁrbol"

"No quiero ser talado; no necesitamos una fuente"

"Sálvame"

"Te doy sombra en tus malos días : )"

"Tómate una foto conmigo y súbela a tu Instagram. Ayuda a salvarme"

Sorey miró al árbol con lástima. Era gigante. Tanto, que sus raíces comenzaban a sobresalir del piso y hacían surcos en la tierra. Miró una mariquita queriendo escalar perezosamente la corteza del árbol. Entonces volvió a Rose; seguía tratando de escalar.

Ella le sonrió tan pronto lo vio acercarse y le explicó que estaba tratando de subir a una ardilla bebé que, le había caído en la cabeza. Se la mostró y ésta se encontraba envuelta en un pañuelo de papel color café. Sorey trató de ver en dónde estaba el nido. Ella apuntó a un hueco en el tronco, cerca de una rama. Si ponías atención podías ver la cabeza de una ardilla asomándose. Posiblemente la madre.

La ardilla era muy pequeña para escalar por sí sola el árbol.

El camino al inferno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones; pensó Sorey.

Tomó a la ardilla y la envolvió completamente, haciendo una bultito parecido a una bolsa y mordió la orilla para así tener las manos libres. Echó a correr y regresó con más velocidad hacia el árbol. Lo trepó como un mono y se agarró con fuerza de una rama cercana al agujero. Rose exclamó de asombro. Se balanceó por un instante, tras de eso se impulsó y se sentó en la rama. Le hizo una seña a Rose; estaba bien.

Dejó a la cría muy cerca del agujero. La ardilla salió de éste. Olió a su bebé, mordió a Sorey y se escondió en su madriguera con todo y ardillita. ¿Lo observan? El karma lo había compensado con una mordida que se hinchó de inmediato.

Las ardillas son bestias salvajes.

Rose se rio. A Sorey también le hizo gracia y acompañó a la pelirroja.

Se detuvo un breve instante a disfrutar la vista desde el viejo Matoleus. Observó más allá del campo que sería próximamente una fuente y de como a los estudiantes no les importaba qué fuera del anciano. Se preguntó cuántas ardillas más vivirían dentro y encima del árbol.

Cuantas criaturas se quedarían sin hogar.

Bajó de un saltó, cayó sin problema alguno. Rose le habló sobre la campaña para poder salvar el árbol. Se estaba ejerciendo mucha presión y necesitaban al menos 10,000 firmas para al menos hacer algo de ruido.

Cuantas ciudades pequeñas tendrían que perecer por la vanidad del director.

Así que decidió hacer otra buena causa, aunque ello posiblemente le recompensara con una piedra en su zapato o estar sordo por tres días. Se sentó frente al árbol, sacó su libreta de geometría y se puso a dibujar. Rose lo miró atenta sentada a su lado, casi de manera respetuosa. Cuando Sorey acabó, arrancó la hoja y buscó algo con qué pegar su letrero. A falta de algo mejor, Rose le ofreció un liga de color rosado.

Colgaron el letrero de uno de los extremos del letrero más grande.

—¿Tú eres Sorey, no? El delincuente con arresto domiciliario.

A Sorey le dio un poco de gracia como su reputación se estaba esparciendo. Prácticamente tenía la palabra "Problemas" tatuada en la frente. Rose hizo un gesto con su mano para restar importancia. Sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto al nuevo letrero.

"Hola, me llamó Bob acabo de nacer y este es mi hogar. No quiero mudarme. Por favor firma la petición"

Anexado el dibujo de una ardillita con sus padres. Papá ardilla con un sombrero de copa, mamá ardilla con un moño. Atrás de ellos estaba Matoleus.

Rose sabía que Sorey no era tan mal sujeto.


	6. Búho

Sorey miró a Dezel. Con la misma intensidad que miras a un gato con dos cabezas. 

No era para tanto. 

De hecho no lo era. Pero a veces a la gente le gusta exagerar. 

Fue allí en medio del pasillo.

Lo siguió en silencio aun sabiendo que tenía una clase a punto de empezar. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero la curiosidad lo picaba. Se iba a ir al infierno. No era la gorrita, tampoco los lentes oscuros. Incluso el bastón parecía un adorno. 

Dezel avanzaba con toda la seguridad del mundo. Balanceando de un lado a otro el bastón que apenas rozaba con el piso. Los alumnos al verle abrían el paso como ese popular mito bíblico dónde Moisés abría las aguas. Aunque en este caso no era asunto divino. ¿Oh sí?

Dio la vuelta en un pasillo y tuvo que correr un poco más esquivando a varios estudiantes que llevaban más prisa que él. Caminaba erguido como venado, con las astas en alto. 

Se detuvo en un casillero, lo palpó luego tocó el de la derecha. Giró la pequeña llave del candado abriendo su casillero. Sacó algunas cosas de su maletín y sacó un libro. En el proceso una hoja cayó al piso. Él no se había dado cuenta. Sorey caminó hasta él y recogió el papel, lo miró por breves instantes y distinguió la textura de relieve. ¿Braille? 

Le habló y le ofreció la hoja. Dezel no volteó a verlo. Solo meneó un poco la cabeza y giró todo el cuerpo. Sorey se sorprendió porque era muy alto. Casi igual que Zaveid o Eizen. Él le extendió la mano. 

Se le quedó viendo. 

Tras un silencio entendió que debía dársela porque él –obviamente-, no podía ver en dónde estaba. Se sintió muy idiota. Dezel lo agradeció pero no agregó nada más. Cerró su casillero y se fue en la dirección contraria a la que venía originalmente.   
Lo vio alejarse como un viejo Búho. 

Dezel se volvió a aparecer varias veces en el camino de Sorey. Uno de ellos en la cafetería. Estaba a dos personas de él, en la fila para ordenar algo del menú de desayunos que la escuela ofrecía cada tercer día. Hoy había café, jugo y ensalada con huevo. Observó en silencio sus movimientos. Parecían agiles y “normales”. Tomó uno de los pequeños recipientes que tenía la etiqueta Rosa, pero tan pronto lo levantó lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. Preguntó sobre los postres y la encargada le mencionó que no había gelatina. Sólo flan. Agradeció y tomó su bandeja tan solo con un café en ella. 

Esa tarde había sido liberado temprano. Echó todas sus cosas en su mochila y echó a correr para llegar antes de que el Bus de las cuatro pasara frente al colegio. 

Y lo vio allí. 

Sentado con la espalda erguida. 

Movía la cabeza de vez en cuando, alternando entre la derecha y la izquierda. Se acercó pero no dijo nada. Esperaría el autobús en silencio a lado de la parada. 

—Deberías considerar operarte la nariz. Tu tabique está desviado— dijo Dezel. Sorey alzó una ceja pero era cierto, se había roto la nariz hace muchos años en un mal juego de niños. Tocó su puente y lo presionó—. Tengo buen oído. Respiras muy fuerte— Y sí, era cierto. Dezel giró su cabeza, como un Buho. Fue extraño. 

Un carro aparcó frente a él. Pitó el claxon y Dezel se puso de pie. Era un Taxi de color pastel; de los especiales. No agregó nada más, Dezel subió lentamente y se fue. 

Sorey arrugó la nariz y aspiró con fuerza haciendo un ruido grotesco. Joder, era cierto.


End file.
